


Black Crows

by sluggybunny



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, Pre-Canon, vampire time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluggybunny/pseuds/sluggybunny
Summary: A lost and sireless Malkavian named Korin Ivers shows up in L.A just a few weeks before the sarcophagus, witnesses the chaos it causes, and spends time with Ash Rivers and the other occasional characters in the background.





	1. Land of Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Little opening thingie to what is going to be a fic mostly composing of Korin and Ash's relationship as a background and reaction to the main events of Bloodlines. Very first fic I've ever written, hope it's not too horrible!

When you’re dead you learn new things.

Like, how to spot when someone hasn’t been in their apartment for a week. Then you take a couple of days, maybe pick up a magazine or watch a local try to break into his neighbor’s shed, and you learn how to pick a lock. So then you got a place to nap, and they got cable so at least you won’t be bored out of your mind cause you got nothing better to do with your unlife.

That’s how Korin managed things lately, and when they stumbled into the dead ass town of Santa Monica things happened naturally. The apartment doesn’t look like it’s been touched in two years, but it was still considered to be ‘occupied’ and Korin hazarded a guess that the land-lord was being paid to look the other way. Another vampire probably owns it, but if he did, Korin hadn’t seen him so he figured it was good to grab.

It looked like shit in there, half-hearted decorated so that it didn’t look _totally_ empty but who the fuck could live in this? Obviously, only a vampire with really low standards. Perfect! They kicked back on the mattress and lounged as, tossing the remote back and forth in their hands. A downside to being dead is nothing good was on this late at night, or if there was it wasn’t on cable. Korin guessed they’d just deal, it was going to be day in two hours and they had nothing better to do.

And right when that thought has passed through their head, the door clicked. If Korin had a heartbeat, it would of skyrocketed.

Korin almost smashed the power off button on the remote and in instant, their body popped out of sight, their vision becoming tinted as it does whenever Korin simply wanted to…not be seen. Korin hoped that the cool ‘turn invisible’ power worked against other vampires.

A man stepped in, talking into a clunky silver phone. Korin relaxed slightly upon noticing he looked _very_ much alive.

“Yeah, drop it off where?”

"Looks fine."

“Yes."

“Understood.”

“Okay.”

The man nodded as he paced around the room, agreeing to his phone. If Korin’s vampire theory was right, he was probably talking to his boss and he was a ghoul. Korin wanted to bail but knew if he moved then the illusion would shatter. So he had to wait till the mysterious stranger would eventually leave… _hopefully._ He seemed like he was just checking the place out, he didn’t look like he wanted to stay the night.

His hand landed on top of the T.V. as he leaned, still talking into the phone. He made a face and looked down at the T.V. _Fuck_. It was still warm.

“What? Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. Understood.”

He closed the phone and looked around the apartment with suspicious eyes. His eyes passed over Korin and didn’t notice him, but Korin still felt a high tension building in their neck.

He was a mortal, ghoul-ed, but still a mortal. But Korin wasn’t an idiot, he wasn’t going to kill someone’s ghoul and expect to get away with it. He hasn’t been around that long but long enough to know when not to be a jackass. The man stopped looking and started towards the door. _Thank god_ , Korin thought wanting to sigh with relief.

Until, of course, the man noticed the remote on the bed and stopped. The remote, that Korin had took out of the drawers. And dropped it right between their legs. The man looked perplexed, and very suspicious. He reached for it and Korin just couldn’t remain still.

With a flash, Korin’s form appeared before him and the man jumped back.

“What the _fuck_ -” He said before Korin’s leg swung up and smashed his boot into the man’s face. There was a crack and the sound of pain as he fell back onto the floor and Korin got up and just _bolted._ Korin’s entire internal monologue was just a cacophony of fucks and damns as he scrambled out of the door and into the _extremely_ cramped hallway.

He didn’t get very far before a heavy body tackled him. Korin struggled against the hold but the man, definitely a confirmed ghoul at this point, threw Korin on his back and slammed a fist into his face. Once, twice, and three times for good measure. Korin felt blood in their throat and their nose definitely felt a little busted.

When the man was done smashing Korin’s face in and he yanked Korin up by his shirt. Korin avoided looking at his face, but he could see the blood and busted lips.

“Who the fuck are you? What are you doing here?!”

Korin choked a bit when he tried to speak, the blood in his throat feeling like hands around his throat. “Korin.” He choked out. “I’m Korin, just let me go I’m not-”

The man yanked Korin to get a look at his face and Korin groaned slightly when he looked him in the eyes.

_A flash of sirens, screaming, and gun shots. Men shouting and the sound of baseball bats hitting flesh and bone._

Korin jolted, eyes wide, and the man Seemed taken aback.

“Fucking New York!” Korin blurted out in an uncontrolled volume, and then desperately tried to shove the man off.

“What the-” The man looked around, as if he just remembered it was in fact like four am and there were other people in this apartment building. “Quiet.”. H

He got up and dragged Korin up by his shirt with him. “Look, dude, I-”

“Shut up!"

The man dragged Korin back into the apartment he had ran out of and shut the door. He all but threw Korin onto the chair.

He crossed his arms and looked down at Korin like an interrogator. “Alright, talk.”

“I already did. I’m Korin.” Korin rubbed his nose, willing the broken bone to heal.

“Sounds like a fake name, I never heard of it.”

“Yeah, what’s your name? Bet it’s weirder.”

“I’m asking the goddamn questions here. And it’s Mercurio.”

“What’s up, Shakespeare?”

“You might wanna take this seriously, _buddy_.” Mercurio said with a glare. “I could make you hurt, or my boss can make you fucking hurt.”

“Wow, I’m quaking.” Korin rolled his eyes, and seeing how that just made him look angrier, he shrugged. “Look, I’m nobody. I’m not a threat to your master or a spy or anything. I’m just an idiot who found an empty apartment to sleep in.”

“Am I suppose to believe that?” The look in his eyes told Korin he already did.

Korin shrugged. “If you want to.”

Mercurio dragged his hand down his face and sighed. “How the hell did you break in here?”

“The lock wasn’t particularly complicated.”

There was silence between them and Korin was beginning to figure out where they’re gonna crash before daybreak hit when Mercurio let out a defeated sigh.

“Are you going to leave?”

“If you make me.” When Mercurio gave him a look, Korin quickly added; “I mean like, if you want me to. I’m not looking for a fight.”

“That why you kicked me in the mouth?”

“That was impulse, man, that remote was right between my legs.”

 Mercurio looked like he wanted to laugh or at least _grin_ but wouldn’t let himself. Korin, however, had no issue and gave a half-hearted grin and leaned back into the desk chair. “Sooo,” He started. “Are you gonna run me out?”

“You don’t seriously think I’m letting you stay here, do you?”

“Can’t blame a guy for asking, huh? I don’t got anywhere else to crash and you don’t look like you’re gonna be here either.”

He considered it, Korin could see it on his face for the split second it was there. Korin continued.

“Like, there’s nothing here and I can leave the moment you need me too.” He threw his arms out. “I’m just a loser vampire with no where else to go, I’m not here to cause trouble.”

Mercurio regarded them for a second, arms crossed and expression thoughtful. Then with a sigh, he shrugged.

“Fine. Don’t tell anyone and don’t make a mess.”

“Holy shit re- I mean, thanks! Appreciate it, dude, I won’t be too much of a problem, I swear.” Korin jumped up from the chair and Mercurio just rolled his eyes at him.

“You better not be. I’m only doing this cause you seem pretty fucking inept. Like you _couldn_ _’t_ do anything.”

“Thank god, I don’t wanna look like I got my shit together. Then people might ask me to do things.”

Mercurio shook his head. “Yeah, you’re a weirdo.”

“So we good? No hurt feelings over face kicking and breaking and entering?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just stay quiet and don’t make a mess. I’m leaving.” Mercurio took a step back, made a sweeping look around the room as if trying to remember if there are any secrets to be found in the dingy little apartment and when he was satisfied it was okay to let this stranger sleep here, he left and shut the door.

Korin leaned back into the chair and barely whispered a ‘ _fuck yeah_ ’. This couldn’t possibly come back to bite him at all. The way Korin saw it, he just scored a free place to crash and he can always dash out before any strings start to manifest. He just flopped back onto the mattress, flipped the T.V on and relaxed until it was time for sleep.

 _The free living dead_ , Korin thought with a grin. What else was there to do?

 


	2. warm me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Build up! Setting the scene and such, letting you get to know the wonderful person Korin is.

Korin hunted like the classic vampire you see in the movie. Stalking through dark alleys, always in the shadows, and stalking his prey. He couldn’t be like the others and pick up people at bars- He didn’t really know how to talk to girls and almost every dude he’s hit on at a bar has taken it _really_ badly so Korin just stuck to grabbing someone by their shirt and borrowing them for a second in a dark corner no one would stumble into. Sometimes, he tried to have fun with it. Tap ‘em on the shoulder, say ‘boo’, or try (And fail) to hang up side down on a fire escape and grab them that way.

The hunting process became boring, even if the whole feeding part was _pretty_ damn sweet it always did leave that of ‘oh god what did I do’ feeling. Like the afterglow of a really awkward and regretful fuck. Korin was getting better at ignoring it, but wondered if he should feel weird about that.

But as always, he avoided such heavy, heavy thoughts. No use getting depressed over shit you can’t change. Instead, Korin set his most recent victim up against a wall and spun around and quickly left the dark alley. Time to find something new to do.

The streets weren’t crowded, why would they be at this time of night? But damn, everything was closed. The place felt dead, and Korin hadn’t even _met_ a vampire here. Korin wouldn’t be surprised if there weren’t any, aside from that ghoul’s master wherever he was. He probably was not even in this city.

Eventually the wandering and inner complaining about the dead ass town ended Korin near the beach. He looked up and saw the lights of the pier. It was pretty, he thought and he usually doesn’t waste time thinking about that. But his attention was drawn to a bonfire on the beach, and the few people surrounding it.

They weren’t human.

 _Finally_.

“Hey there, nice spot you got her-” Korin greeted as he walked towards one of them, who wasn’t wearing a shirt. Looked like a typical surfer dude, and he swung around with a tired but still managing irritation expression.

“Listen, it’s like I’ve told-” He started, accent heavy as hell, but he stopped when his eyes landed on Korin. The words trailed out of his mouth and when he made eye contact, before Korin could admire how pretty those eyes were that _thing_ happened again.

That damn, stupid _thing_.

The man’s face faded away, into something younger. Happier, his skin fuller and more alive. The blinding sun behind him made Korin flinch back, though his brain knew it wasn’t fake. He was laughing, calling a name. _The name of a wilted flower_ , Korin thought. Fuck. He shut his eyes and shielded his face from the brightness. Too good for him, he thought. Too good.

“…Hey, you alright there?” The man’s voice called out, distant at first but carried back to Korin like an echo. “I didn’t mean fright you like that.” His voice had a slight laugh to it and Korin lowered his arms, and peaked out. It was normal again. _Thank god_ , Korin thought. He would love to meet someone and not have a fit like that.

The man looked down at Korin, concerned but a little amused. “I didn’t think I had it in me to scare one of you types.”

Korin snorted. “You didn’t scare me.”

“You sure? You looked pretty spooked.”

“It’s just the moon.” The man looked up to the empty night sky, but Korin’s eyes stayed on the ground. “You been drinking too much blood thinners?” The words felt natural in his head, begged for release, and fell out. The man looked confused but Korin ignored that look, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the rest of the people inhabiting the beach. _Nice little spot they got, reminds me of spring break._

“I dunno, mate. I suppose so, I’d take that as a theory any day.” The man held his hand up in a small wave. “The name’s E, you?”

“Korin.”

“So you’re _not_ here to run us off, right? You don’t seem like you’re in a hurry to wave the sticks.” E took a seat on a cinder-block, making a motion for Korin to join him.

“Nah, why would I? That happen a lot around here?”

“Don’t _you_ know? I haven’t got a clue, but you seem to be in the loop. You know, ‘thin blood’.” He put up air quotations over the word.

“I don’t got a clue what that means.”

“You just sai-”

Korin waved his hand. He had no interest in trying to explain the nonsense that rattled about in his skull. It was simply nonsense, maybe sprinkled with some meaning, but mostly a huge annoyance made trying to navigate the undead life a hundred times harder. And an extra plus was everyone seemed freaked out or suspicious about it.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. What’s going on here? Hiding out?”

“Everyone wants to run us out of town or kill us for fun, so yeah. Hiding out, hoping no one bothers us.”

“Man people really don’t like you.”

“You’re telling. Oh,” E jerked his head towards the others on the beach, one of who was taking a seat across from E. “That’s Copper, that’s Julius, and the girl is Rosa.”

Korin grinned and waved at them. Julius looked away and Copper gave a meek wave back. Rosa had her back turned on them and was staring out at the sea. Funny feeling from the girl, Korin made a mental note of to _not_ look at her. Funny feelings met headaches and nonsense.

“Nice crew.”

“They’ve had a rough time, we all have.” E leaned forward and crossed his arms over his knees. “I get the feeling the same goes for you.”

Korin shrugged and made a non-committal noise. “I think everyone has, my story isn’t worth repeating.”

“'Sure that’s not true.”

“Nope, cold hard fact.”

E gestured to Korin’s arms. “Nice tats, those gotta have a story right?”

Korin looked at his arms, the the drawings of crows and feathers covering his arms. “I just like birds.” Korin said, half a lie but if you _really_ looked at it, it could be the truth. “Crows are cool, stupid trash birds that’s more clever then people give ‘em credit for.”

“Now that sounds like it runs a Lil’ deeper don’t you think?” E said with a grin and nudged Korin. Korin stuck his tongue out at him. “It just means I’m a trashy bird who wants to eat plastic and be noisy.” E chuckled a bit, a rough laugh that sounded like it hadn’t been used in a while.

“Did it hurt?”

“I'm immune to pain.”

He laughed again. Copper had a small, weak grin on his face and somehow that made Korin feel good.

“So, come on, you look like your waiting to talk about your rough night. Or week.”

“Try month. It’s been absolute hell.” E said with a heavy, heavy sigh.

“That’s how these things roll, you sireless too?”

“Don’t even got a clue what that means.”

“Woof, that’s rough.” Korin had the pleasure of having at least a year with his sire, he couldn’t imagine existing like these poor guys. “Why don’t you start from the top? I’m an idiot but sometimes fools know things.”

E looked like he was bursting at the seams to spill the story, and he started immediately. Korin, honestly, didn’t listen entirely. It wasn’t out of disrespect or boredom, or maybe it was, Korin just tuned in and out. But it sounded pretty basic. He had met a cute girl, kissed cute girl, wakes up and finds out cute girl was a vampire and now he was too. And she left without explaining anything. That’s a bummer.

“So,” Korin twisted one of the bracelets on his wrist. “Where’d your Lily go? She still kickin’?”

“I don’t have the slightest idea… I hope so, I want to say I’m sorry…”

“For what? She’s the one who turned you.”

“Yeah, but I yelled at her. I pushed her away, I was confused. I... I just want her back, you know? If I’m stuck like this…”

Korin clapped E on the shoulder, he jumped slightly at the sudden touch. “Well that sucks, man.” E gave Korin a look of either _what the hell_ or it was sad eyes and Korin sighed. “If I can, I can _try_ to find something out. Or find _her_.”

He perked up. “I’d appreciate it. You’d have better luck, what with not having people want to torch you for some reason.”

“Oh I’m sure they still wanna, just more quietly.” Korin stretched his legs, not that he _needed_ to but because it was a really good sign of ‘I’m about to bounce’. Looking around to the other people on the beach, none of them seemed particularly interested in a conversation. One was staring off into space and the other was mumbling to themselves. The scene was dead and Korin was growing bored… it was time to play a little bit of sherlock detective.

“You could check around the diner… that’s where it all started.”

“I’ll see what I can find out, dude. I’ll see you later, though.”

“You’re always welcome back here, mate. You’re an alright dude.”

E waved Korin goodbye, and so did Copper. Korin wondered if it was normal for vampires to hang like this, or if it was unique to them. Either way, Korin liked it.

Then he left.

 

***

 

Korin encountered Mercurio again, this time in a parking lot and _not_ in an apartment he had sneaked into. Korin hoped that it wouldn’t involve as much bodily injury. He waved at Mercurio and he made a face that said _Oh god not you again_. It made Korin grin. He walked over to the man, who putting things away in the back of his car.

“What’s up, man?”

Mercurio repressed a sigh gave Korin a tired look, and then eyed him up and done. “So, You haven’t changed out of… that.”

“What?” Korin looked down and paused with a soft _Ah_. Yes, _that_. Korin had been, apparently, wearing jeans and a crop top that had a particularly vulgar word printed in bold on top. Specifically the shirt had said _orgasm_ in caps. A flash of panic went through Korin’s mind as he realized that he walked around town wearing this and had a heart to heart with a stranger on a beach _wearing this_. Then all the worry about that flew out the window as he gave a careless grin.

“Left all my clothes back at home… er, home-home. Miles away.”

“It’s certainly… gotta ‘you’ charm to it.” He kept staring at it and Korin almost directed him to location of his eyes.

“You can try it on if you want.” He offered instead. Mercurio’s eyes flashed up to Korin’s, back down, and then back up.

“I, uh, shouldn’t.”

“Don’t think I didn’t see that hesitation in your eyes.” Korin tried to wink, but he was never good at that.

“Maybe, uh, later… What do you want anyway?”

“Nothin’, I’m just passing though.” Korin pointed towards the direction he was walking in. “Headed towards the diner. Your face looks better already!” Mercurio briefly touched his jaw, which looked like had never been kicked with full force by a boot.

“Yeah, you know… Vampire blood and that stuff.”

“Ah, sucking the forbidden straw eh?”

Korin stifled a laugh as he noticed that Mercurio turned a slight shade of red. “Don’t… say that- Why are you going to the diner anyway? You guys can’t… eat.” He hung on that last word for a bit.

"Don’t make assumptions.”

Mercurio blinked, as if he was ready to believe this random vampire he met that maybe _some_ vampires can eat… Then it all passed and he turned away from Korin. “Whatever, do your thing… Just don’t start any shit, you’re lucky I did what I did for you.”

“Appreciate it! I promise I won’t be that much of a problem, I’m too lazy to do schemes.”

There was doubt in Mercurio’s eyes and truthfully, Korin couldn’t blame him… Vampires schemed whether they liked it or not. “Right,” Mercurio said as he shut the back door to his car. “Maybe get a different shirt if you meet with any of the vamps hanging out here.”

“There’s others?”

“Yeah, just like… four or five. But you’re still gonna wanna make a good impression, and you’re bound to meet someone here soon if you stay.”

“Oh, care to fill me in? I’m oh-so clueless.”

Mercurio paused, looked around, and then let out a defeated sigh. “Fine, but not here… At my apartment, it’s like right next to the pawn shop’s apartments. Number four.”

“Thanks! See Ya!” Korin said with a salute and the most peppy voice he could manage. He really must of not seen him as a threat if he was willing to tell him where he lived… of course, it _was_ right next door. Korin was bound to find out sooner or later, probably best to just rip that annoying man shaped band-aid right off.

Mercurio just rolled his eyes and waved him off. “Yeah, uh, you do that.” He left Korin to go check inside the front seat of his car, and Korin happily went on his way to find this oh-so mysterious diner.

 

***

 

The Surfside Diner was a small, nice ‘Lil place. It was at the time of night where there only a few people and it gave off a hazy, sleeping feeling. Unfortunately, there _were_ still people inside and the lady manning the cash register was occupied taking an order, so Korin was stuck waiting to the side. He was busy thinking about arcade games when he felt… a string tense feeling in his neck.

And the gun shot went off.

Korin shut his eyes as a reflex and jumped back… and hit something. Or someone. He was not a fighter, but he felt that primal instinct like any other kindred. He whipped around to face whoever he had bumped into and-

_Oh no._

_No, no, no._

Pale eyes started down at Korin, an irritated face framed with red hair.

_What terrible things he did to those bodies._

“ _Excuse me._ ” He said with a steely voice. Strong hands shoved Korin off. Cold and dead.

Oh fuck. Korin took a step back. And another. Eyes wide, fear apparent on his face. The stranger gave him a strong “Leave me alone” look before stepping off to the side. Korin looked around the diner, confused… The gun shot? Nobody looked scared, one or two people were staring at him with confusion… _Oh._

Korin glanced over to the stranger. _Stay away,_ his brain hissed. Korin did not need to be told twice. He was very relieved to see that the old lady was free now, and he could ask his questions and _get out_ of this tiny diner and away from whatever he just ran into.

“What’ll it’ll be honey?” The old lady asked, fake acrylic nails pounding away on the register. She looked up at him _once,_ a quick lazy glance.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you’ve seen a-” _FUCK_. Korin froze. _You goddamn idiot, you didn_ _’t ask what she looked like_. “Uh, have you seen any-”

“Are you going to order something?” She interrupted with a tired voice.

“I’m looking for a pale, surfer girl-”

“Listen, hon, I’m not in the mood right now. Order something, then I’ll listen.”

 _What the fuck_ , Korin let out a sigh. “Fine, fine. Sandwich and a coke.”

She made a noise of understanding and yelled over to the man who was working the stove. Korin dug out money in their pocket, and handed it over. He tapped on the counter. He tried to refrain from glancing back over to the stranger, but felt his presence _imminently._ Eyes, eyes, eyes drilling a hole in his head… or ripping Korin apart limb from limb.

He barely noticed that another man was trying to get his attention. “Psst!” He called, waving him over. Korin looked him and shook his head. Great, more freaks. He was persistent though, waving more and more aggressively. Korin kept shaking his head. He then pointed to his teeth, his canines to be specific.

Oh god dammit.

“I’ll uh, take a seat over there… Just noticed my friend!” The lady barely acknowledged him before Korin skipped off over to the table.

“Hey, girl!” He said with a huge grin.

“Man."

“Huh?”

“ _Man_.”

“Oh! Hey, man!”

“What the fuck do you want?” Korin said in a hushed tone as he slid into the booth.

“Aw man, I knew you were a…. _You know_.” He pointed towards his teeth again. He had a huge, goofy grin on.

“What about it? Are you someone’s ghoulie?”

“Sure am! I haven’t seen you around, what’s your name? The name’s Knox.” Korin noticed that his hands were jittery and he was all but vibrating in his seat. Korin also noticed the cup of coffee and the fact that he was eating _pancakes_ at 10pm that were drowning in syrup.

“It’s Korin. Hey, you want the sandwich I ordered?”

“Hell yes! Thanks man!” _God, he_ _’s like a puppy._

Korin tapped on the table. “You see a thin blood around here?”

“What’s that?” He asked, mouthful of pancakes.

“Nevermind. You know stuff, right? Wanna drop a newbie some info?”

“Hmm…” He continued munching for a bit before swallowing. “I can’t tell you _too_ much, my master likes secrecy after all… But sure! Whadda wanna know?”

Korin leaned in. “What’s with that guy back there? The red head?” Knox began to look up before Korin waved his hand. “ _Don_ _’t look at him!”_ Knox nodded and kept his eyes lowered.

“I don’t think I know him, is he a-” Knox waved his hand.

“Yeah, I think so. He’s giving me bad vibes.”

“Aw man, that sounds scary. Maybe I should keep an eye on him-”

“ _No_.” Korin shook his head. His head was aching at this point. “Stay away. Trust me. He is not safe. Stay away.”

“You’re kind of freaky.” He took another bite of his pancakes. “I bet my master will wanna meet with you sooner or later.”

“Your master got a name?”

“Aw, I wish I could tell you but I gotta be all secretive.” Typical.

Finally, the old lady came out and handed a plate and a glass on the table. She looked at Korin expectantly, although tired.

“Alright, have you seen any pale.. Surfer girls around here?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Er, have you heard the word ‘thin bloods’?”

“That a tropical disease?”

“No uhhh. Her name is Lily? Pretty, got a strange vibe to her?”

The old lady tapped her chin before it clicked. “Ah, yeah her. You a friend? She left her stuff here after I let her stay in the booths till we closed- she looked all lonely and scared.”

“Yeah, can I get her stuff? I want to give it back to her.”

“Sure thing, hon. Enjoy your meal.”

“I’d appreciate that, thanks.” Hopefully it came with a ‘here’s where I went’ note.

When the old lady left, Knox leaned in with wide eyes.

“Who’s Lily?”

“Fuck if I know, man. I’m just trying to find her for a, uh, friend.” Korin was about to Lean back into his seat when that tense feeling crept up their back. And it came with the sound of foot steps. Knox lowered his head and looked at Korin with a cautious expression. The stranger, accompanied by a friend- _a human_ friend, walked past them. He had a terrifying energy about him, and Korin wondered if he was the only one that felt it. It turned the air to ice.

“That guy’s kinda of freaky.” Knox whispered lowly. Korin nodded.

When they finally passed and took a seat, Korin sighed.

“Do you need help finding this Lily?”

“Maybe. Are you offering?”

“I’m pretty good at finding things, and I’m sure my master won’t mind as long as I stay on top of the ultra-secret missions he gave me!” Knox mimicked a karate chop with grinned, bits of syrup and pancake on his face. He was annoyingly endearing.

“Sure, sounds good. Can we do it tonight, or are you busy?”

“I’m good! Just lemme eat some more…” He dragged Korin’s plate over and Korin noticed his pancakes were all gone. He wondered if being a ghoul burned a lot calories or something, cause he just _dug_ into that sandwich. Korin felt a little jealous, he missed being able to binge foods… or eat at all.

The old lady came back and handed Korin the bag. Korin dug through it, it was pretty empty. It, sadly, did not include a ‘where’s where I went’ note. Some chapstick, a wallet, keys to some car, a picture…of herself. Alright. And then a card.

“Oh-” Knox said with a mouthful of bread. “That’s a bail bond, we should go to Pat’s.”

“Friend of yours?”

“Yeah, Arthur Kilpatrick” He pronounced the name in a very deliberate way, like he enjoyed the way it rolled off the tongue. “He’s a bondsman, I used to work for ‘em. We can ask him to look up the bond.”

Korin flipped the card between his fingers. “You worked for a bondsman, huh?”

“Sure did, why do you think I was picked by my master?” He took another bite of the sandwich. “I’m pretty useful.”

“Awesome.” Korin leaned back in the booth. “I hope this doesn’t take too long.”

Knox made a noise of agreement, his mouth too full of a sandwich to respond. Korin looked out the window, and into the dark night streets.

 _Thin bloods, huh?_ This was either going to lead to a happy reunion or a dead-dead body. Korin hoped, that is. Something was telling him there was more, and usually when something itches in the back of his skull, it’s _right_. But Korin always did a fantastic job of ignoring it. He glanced over to the oh-so terrifying stranger, who was deep in conversation with another man.

 _Sometimes_.

 

 

 


End file.
